Fire In The Sky
by DJ Comicbook
Summary: Robin's not seeing eye to eye with his teammates. But ARE the Titans really any good without their leader. And Who does this new girl think she is anyway? Oh, and a pack of ravenous Wildebeests.


Fire in the Sky  
  
Teen Titans Episode Blurb: The Team meets a new teen hero, but she's got her eye on a lot more than just membership. And she doesn't play nice either. Oh, and there's a pack of angry wildebeests.  
  
Disclaimer: These Ain't My Characters, yo, so don't be suin me fa nuttin, cuz I ain't make a dang penny. Word is bond.  
  
Jump City Pizza:  
  
"WHAT??" Cyborg lifts up a box of pizza, exclaiming and waving the offensive evidence in the air. He takes a deep breath. "Wait, no. woo sah. I'm going to calmly wait for someone to tell me why there are brussel sprouts on my pizza and NOT pepperoni."  
  
Robin smoothly lays back, choking down cheese while Starfire half floats pouring salt, then soda, then mayo onto her pizza. Raven returns to the table with a plate of pizza for herself.  
  
Beast Boy offers. "Hey, man, just looking out for your health."  
  
Cyborg rolls his eyes, turns away slowly and then spins, head tripling in size as Beast Boy shrinks in terror. "I'm a CYBORG!!! WATCH YOUR OWN HEALTH!"  
  
Raven stops between the two boys as they return to normal sizes suddenly. "Ah, the joy of belonging to a group."  
  
Robin raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, sometimes I wish I was." he stops himself, tries to trail it off, but everyone kinda caught it.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Starfire spoke up. "Robin, are you wishing that you were not a Titan?"  
  
Robin shook his head. "No, not really, I just know what its like not to have to worry about looking over my back, checking on." Robin visibly grimaced.  
  
Beast Boy whistled. "Bad Karma, man, waaaay bad. I mean. Sorry we're not all martial artists, be geez, cut us a break, Rob."  
  
Cyborg ate his pizza almost angrily. "Well that's that." He dropped his plate. "The Titans are nothing without Robin."  
  
Raven smirked. "We should probably all leave. perhaps we get in his way." Robin: "WAAAAITTT. no WAY. I didn't mean it like that." he looks out over the others, their expressions are static and resentful. with Starfire being sympathetic and concerned.  
  
Beast Boy: "Waaay Bad Karma."  
  
Robin grimaces. "Fine. I'll prove it. I'm out." With that, Robin hops over the edge of the roof and disappears.  
  
THEME SONG: When There's Trouble, You know who to call. TEEN TITANS From their tower, they can see it all. TEEN TITANS. Da da da, da-da-da-da-da-da.. Da-da-da. Da-da-da-da-da-da When the World Needs Heroes on PATROOOOL TEEN TITANS: GO!!!  
  
Titans Tower:  
  
Cyborg whups up on the video games. "Ho yeah! The Cy-man's got the magic, today!"  
  
Beast Boy focuses, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Hah! It's time to unleash the beast!"  
  
Starfire, a few yards away, lays on the kitchen counter, bored and lonely. "Are you boys going to always play video games."  
  
Beast Boy kinda looks weird at her. "Uh, Star, we ALWAYS play video games."  
  
Starfire sighs. "Yes, but usually, when Robin plays, you trade off. isn't it exciting to fight an opponent who is unpredictable."  
  
Cyborg glances and raises a brow. "Hey, I'll show YOU how to play if that's what you want."  
  
Starfire cocks her head to the side. "That'd be. good. to join in the battle ritual of my adopted culture."  
  
Cyborg laughs as he slides over for Starfire and hands her the controller. "You've got a LOT of adopting to do."  
  
Beast Boy chimes. "An orphanage worth."  
  
Starfire looks at the game and presses a button.  
  
The entire building lights up in red lights as the alarm sounds. WHOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Starfire: "Did I win?"  
  
Beast Boy looks at the TV. "Actually, yeah."  
  
Cyborg surges forward. "It's the alarm, RAVEN!"  
  
"ZINTHOS!" Raven appears. "Are we ready?"  
  
Beast Boy: "Hey, waitaminute, shouldn't we be waiting for Robin?"  
  
They all pause. Starfire hangs her head. "He's not coming. I know he's not."  
  
Raven grimaces. "Who's in charge?"  
  
Beast Boy looks at Starfire then they both look at Raven and Cyborg who are locked in a staring contest. There is a pause. Beast Boy looks over at the smoke billowing up from Downtown. "Uh. guys. this is not a good time."  
  
Raven covers up her head in her cowl. Cyborg's eye glows as he grins slightly. "Alright, lets get going, TITANS! MOVE IT!" They all rush out the door as Beast Boy turns into a large bird.  
  
"Move it?" He questions as Cyborg hops on.  
  
Cyborg grins and shrugs. "Beats 'Titans Together'?"  
  
Downtown:  
  
A beast of a man walks out of the dust. Her roar/moos/somethings into the air as he pulls out his club and trashes a wall. He moves forward to the next thing and a green ball explodes at his feet. He looks up to see the Titans assembled, With Starfire and Raven floating on either side of Cyborg who has just touched down and stands slowly with Beast Boy swooping in behind them and then turning into a cat and creeping around Cyborg's left side.  
  
Cyborg speaks up. "That's far enough, big guy. I don't know who you are or what you want, but it ends now. NOW."  
  
Raven. "Forceful."  
  
Starfire. "Indeed."  
  
Beast Boy: "Grrrrrrrrrr."  
  
The beatial man roars laughter. "We Wildebeests have no fears. You shall be defeated."  
  
Cyborg snuffs. "You and what army?"  
  
As he says this, more wildebeests come out of the smoke, dozens more. Ready to charge.  
  
Raven: "Unwise"  
  
Starfire: "Possibly."  
  
Cyborg brings his laser cannon to bear. "Alright, team, on three, we break. I Beast Boy charge the left, they're weak on that side, Raven, I want you to go long and do area, Starfire, up the middle with me, got it? Hup.42. blue. 38"  
  
The rest of Titans go bugeyed as dozens and dozens more wildebeests become visible as the smoke clears.  
  
Cyborg's still going. "34. 67. HIKE!" He fires a big blue blast and starts running up the middle.  
  
Suddenly there's a female voice. "Oh! Looks like fun! Lemme Help!"  
  
With that there's suddenly a throwing disc to a fire hydrant which unleashes it's water and takes out a whole wave of wildebeests. Next when one tries to jump from the roof at Raven when she's on "metrion" it gets yanked away by a rope. Beast Boy turns into a wildebeest going the opposite direction of the stampede.  
  
Cyborg is in it deep and she hears. "Give me your hand" And just as he lifts it up it is grabbed by a swinging hero, we get a glimpse of her blonde hair and red cloak as she lifts Cyborg out of the way as a much bigger Wildebeest comes through where he just was.  
  
Cyborg is flailing. "Whoa! What in the world. who??" As he is deposited on the rooftop and she continues her swing and lands at the nearest intersection we get a good look at her.  
  
Flamebird, dressed in hip reds and yellows with a cool cape and snazzy goggles she smiles oh so innocently, waving her red cape. "Oh, BOOOYS! I'm over here, snout-face!" She giggles as the Wildebeests turn their pursuit to her as she disappears around the corner.  
  
Cyborg looks at his teammates and starts running after the beasts and the girl. Raven and Beast Boy, a wildebeast cum ostrich, follow him. Starfire soars high and fast. She sees the girl at the edge of the pier with the Wildebeests chasing her. Starfire zooms hard as the girl leaps off the edge, arms outstretched. Starfire catches her and lifts her away into the air and all of the wildebeests pour into the bay. well, all but one, the big one.  
  
Flamebird smiles. "Thanks. Starfire, right?"  
  
Flamebird grins as she nods towards the last wildebeest. "I'm Flamebird, and we've got one more thing to do."  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy comes face to face with an angry Wildebeest.  
  
Cyborg turns his arm to a gun again. "He's the smart one?"  
  
Raven tenses. "Either that or extremely lucky."  
  
Beast Boy turns normal. "Y'know, something tells me he's mad at us."  
  
Raven smirks. "Perhaps it was the big red eyes."  
  
Cyborg: "Teeth baring is also always bad."  
  
Beast Boy smirks this time. "Well, he wants to bear teeth?" He transforms into a sabertoothed tiger. "GRrrrrrr!"  
  
Cyborg: "Great. Raven, lift him." Cyborg runs at the thing head on as Raven attacks it.  
  
"Azarath. Metrion." WHACK it throws it's club at her, knocing her away into a building.  
  
Beast Boy jumps at it and it catches him by the neck and flings him away as well. Cyborg leaps and attacks and it takes the punch to the face and then catches the smaller man with his knee, then following it up with a low kick.  
  
There is a pause. "Hello." Starfire questions.  
  
The brute looks up to see Starfire on his head as she flashes giant green bursts into his eyes.  
  
Flamebird hops from a tree onto the street. "Yes! Way to go, girlfriend!" Flamebird takes out a bolo and throws it, wrapping up the things feet. "This one's a WRAP!"  
  
Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all return at roughly the same time. They all look at this new girl. She smiles at all of them. "Speaking of wraps, you guys hungry?"  
  
Wrap It Up:  
  
Cyborg leans over the table. "So. basically. you became a hero because of Robin?"  
  
Starfire nods. "Yup." Between bites of Ceasar Wrap. "He's pretty cool. where is he anyway?"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a half second.  
  
Starfire piped up. "Robin's taking a break."  
  
Flamebird: "Where?"  
  
Raven: "Somewhere."  
  
Flamebird: "Where?" Another bite.  
  
Beast Boy: "Out There."  
  
Cyborg rolls his eyes. "How many wraps are you gonna eat, anyway?"  
  
Flamebird stops eating as she finishes off one. "Well. I dunno. I'm very active. is twelve too many?"  
  
Raven: "In a day, no."  
  
Cyborg almost laughs. "Hey, Twelve's not a lot, I can polish off twelve easy."  
  
Flamebird smiles: "Oh, okay, well, Beast Boy can have some of mine."  
  
Beast Boy: "Oh, I'm a veg."  
  
Flamebird cuts him off. "You're a vegan too? Cool!"  
  
Beast Boy's eyes water. "The world isn't evil after all."  
  
Raven: "I have the feeling this is the beginning of a terrifying friendship."  
  
Cyborg: "So what's our next move."  
  
Flamebird: "Well, we wait for more wildebeests to return to get their leader and we stop em til they're all gone." She smiled and leaned back as Beast Boy went to work on her plate.  
  
Raven and Cyborg exchange a look. "You sure about that?"  
  
She nods happily. "Yeah, he's too big and smart for them to leave behind. he almost got me, y'know."  
  
Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all shrink in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
Titans Tower: Cyborg: "She's good, really good." Beast Boy grins. "And oh so cool!"  
  
Starfire chimes in happily. "And she cares about other people..."  
  
Cyborg. "And she's hungry. she'll probably even eat YOUR cooking."  
  
Raven glows black and Cyborg gets a big sweatdrop. "But who wouldn't?"  
  
Raven sighs slowly. "I like her."  
  
There is a long pause.  
  
Beast Boy: "I must be out of it cuz I think I heard Raven say she likes somebody."  
  
Cyborg nods. "Yeah. Virus definitely virus. Raven, What did you say?"  
  
Raven: "You heard me."  
  
Starfire: "Then it is unanimous! Flamebird is our new leader!"  
  
Flamebird walks in. "R. Really?"  
  
The team turns around, a bit surprised. Beast Boy grins. " I guess so. yeah. you're smart enough."  
  
Raven shook her head. "Somehow, I feel like I'm going to regret this."  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Downtown: Flamebird: "Titans! Attaaaack!"  
  
Wildebeest: Stop. You cannot defeat me. Even if you do, I will simply escape again.  
  
Flamebird narrows her eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Wildebeest: "You and What Army?"  
  
Flamebird grins. "Oh it's just too easy." She hops down to the ground. "I AM AN ARMY!" And she runs toward the Wildebeest who swings and misses. He turns around to see her dive slide into place just in front of Cyborg, Ape Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven. "But I like this one too!"  
  
Music kicks up as The Titans draw the Wildebeest on a crazy chase, using flamebird's string to trip him and then hitting him with Beast Boy skunk juice in the face. and as he stumbles about, lifting him in the air due to Raven's power and finally Starfire launching him into nightsky/stratosphere.  
  
Beast Boy, looking up grins. "Out of this world."  
  
Cyborg turns to Flamebird. "Good plan, birdgirl. almost as good as Rob."  
  
Silence. Flamebird beamed proudly though. "Almost?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Yes. Almost."  
  
Everyone spun around to see Robin emerge from the shadows.  
  
Flamebird beamed. "R. R. Robin!" She leaped on him and he gives the big sweatdrop.  
  
"Um. Hi."  
  
Starfire. "I wish to initiate another group hug."  
  
Robin pushes Flamebird, now googly-eyed off of himself. "That WON'T be necessary." He gives Star a slight smile. He looks off towards the horizon. "You beat the bad guy."  
  
Cyborg looked away. He then looked at Raven, then back at Robin. "We needed a plan to. we couldn't have done It without teamwork. without a plan."  
  
Robin shrugged. "So I do plans. looks like I'm a dime a dozen. I'm still a normal kid. you guys. you guys are really special. Powerful on the inside AND out. There's not replacing any one of you. As for me? There'll ALWAYS be another Robin."  
  
Starfire floated down next to her leader. "But there'll never be another OUR Robin."  
  
Raven nodded. "It's not the same without you."  
  
Beast Boy agreed. "You make it FUN, ALL the time. Even when it gets really bad. Even when it's our fault." He gets looks. sweat drop. "Okay, even when it's MY fault."  
  
Robin grinned a bit. "So what are you gonna do with your new leader? She did a pretty good job." He motions to Flamebird. They all look to her.  
  
Flamebird's eyes go big. "YOU think I did a good job?" She giggles ecstatically. "Robin thinks I did good! Didja hear that? Didja?" She pulls on the Titans arms, zooming from one to the other. "I did GOOD!" She cracks up and walks off. "Yes!" She heads off down the street celebrating by herself.  
  
Robin looks off towards the tower in the bay. "I wanna go home guys."  
  
They all cheese. Except maybe Raven, who just gives the half smirk.  
  
Cyborg: "Sounds like a plan, man. Hey, what did you DO while you were gone?"  
  
Robin: "Oh, not much. hang out with my father."  
  
End.  
  
Review People. I'm thinking about doing a TT JL crossover. 


End file.
